fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zabb
Twórcami postaci są Sara124, EkawekaDxC, 3patryk3 i funnyFranky. Zabb jest Kwami należącym do Edith Frasinati. Przez swą właścicielkę nazywany jest Rzekotką, ponieważ nie pamięta ona jego imienia. Zamieszkuje Miraculum drzewołaza pospolitego – bransoletkę na nogę. Najczęściej jednak lubi przesiadywać w bujnych włosach Ed, skąd z łatwością może podglądać co dzieje się dookoła. Ulubionym daniem Zabba są frytki, jednak stworek lubi wszystkie potrawy ziemniaczane. Edith nosi przy sobie najczęściej chipsy o smaku papryki i to nimi Zabb odnawia swoje siły. Wygląd Zabb jest małym niebieskim stworkiem, rozmiaru typowego Kwami. Na jego plecach i główce znajdują się czarne plamki. Na płacie ciemieniowym mieszczony jest długi czułek. Oczy Zabba są całe czarne, niczym żuczki. Przez odbijające się w nich światło, zdaje się, że są na nich dwie białe kropki. Brzuszek Kwami jest nieco jaśniejszy, niż reszta ciała. Skóra stworka jest błyszcząca i śliska. Charakter Najważniejszą cechą jaka charakteryzuje Zabba, jest jego pechowość i dar do ładowania się w kłopoty. To wpadnie do kubka kawy, to ktoś go zamknie w szafce, to zaplącze się we włosy Edith. Jednak według niego, największym jego nieszczęściem był fakt, że trafił on do Frasinati. Zabb jest bardzo ciekawskim stworkiem, ogromnie lubi narzekać i marudzić. Jego właścicielce, udało się już jednak do tego przyzwyczaić. Jego hobby to porównywanie Edith do jej przodków. Kwami jest dość sporym uparciuchem, przez co często wdaje się w kłótnie z Edith. Zabb jest też niezwykłą pleciugą. Bardzo lubi gadać. Jest dość bystrym i rozsądnym Kwami, jednak z powodu swej pechowej natury, nie widać tego po nim. Podobnie jak Frasinati jest bardzo żywiołowy i nie lubi siedzieć w jednym miejscu, chyba że są to włosy Edith. "Ojciec porządny, matka porządna, szanowana rodzina z dziada pradziada, a córka taki derp." Okazuje duży sceptycyzm co bardzo kontrastuje z wiecznym optymizmem Ed. Jest też nieco lękliwy i woli nie być mieszany przez nastolatkę w walkę ze złoczyńcami. Często bywa narcystyczny i samolubny. Lojalność Jak każde Kwami, Zabb reprezentuje jedną z cech nadanych mu przy stworzeniu. W jego przypadku jest to lojalność. Kwami jest niezwykle lojalne wobec osób bliskich jego sercu, a swego gameo stawia ponad kamase. Nigdy nie skalałby swego honoru zdradą, czy choćby sprzeciwem wobec woli swojego gameo. Nawet jeśli nie zgadza się z jego postanowieniem, będzie stał murem za nim i towarzyszył mu, nieważne co postanowi. Uważa również, że podążanie za gameo, to nie tylko stanie u jego boku za jego życia, czy czasu świetności, ale również krzepienie jego idei, gdy go zabraknie. Historia thumb|250px Historia Zabba, jak większości Kwami sięga zarania dziejów i jest w większości nieznana. Nikt nie wie skąd wzięły się Kwami, nawet one same. Legendy mówią o Wszechistocie, która stworzyła rasę Kwami gdyż miało już dość samotności. Każde z nich obdarowane zostało niepowtarzalną cząstką Wszechistoty w wyniku czego, stwórca doprowadził do swojego kresu. Nim światem wstrząsnęła Wielka Wojna Kwami, wszystkie Kwami żyły w przyjaźni i harmonii ze sobą, jednak ich stosunek do innych gatunków zamieszkujących Ziemię, był różny. Jedni traktowali Innych na równi, a pozostali gardzili nimi i nie szanowali ich. Różnice te w podejściu do Innych, doprowadziły do wybuchu wojny. Zabb był jednym z tych którzy opowiedzieli się po stronie Kwami Chaosu i Innych. Podczas zmagań zbrojnych, pełnił rolę jednego z głównych orszików (czyli dowódców wojsk) Kwami, był również prawą ręką Plagga. Na polu boju wykazywał się dużą odwagą i inteligencją. Niejednokrotnie też ratował z opresji Oddę, do której czuł coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Po zakończonej wojnie i zamianie we „wróżkę”, został powierzony pod opiekę jednemu ze swych ludzkich przyjaciół, z którym ramie w ramię walczył. Od tego czasu, był przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie w rodzinie swego niegdysiejszego towarzysza broni. Kilkadziesiąt wieków później, trafił w ręce Jeanne Charpentier. Kobieta opiekowała się nim prze około pięćdziesiąt lat. Niedługo przed ukończeniem siedemdziesiątego roku życia. Przekazała Miraculum Drzewołaza w ręce swej wnuczki (córki swej córki) Edith Frasinati. Pod opieką Edith, Kwami przeżywało znacznie więcej przygód niż w rękach innych jej przodków. Po raz pierwszy jego moce zostały użyte do walki ze złem i Kwami miało okazję, przemienić kogoś w superbohatera. Początkowo Zabb był przeciwny, brania udziału w superbohaterskiej karierze Edith, ponieważ złoczyńcy z którymi miał się zmagać byli wytworami Miraculum Ćmy i ten nie chciał ponownie stawać przeciw mocy innego Kwami jak na wojnie. Z czasem jednak przekonał się do słuszności swej misji i nawet się mu to spodobało, jednak nigdy się jawnie do tego nie przyznał. Zabb zgodził się również udzielać lekcji młodej Frasinati, na temat swego gatunku. Dzięki temu Ed bardzo dobrze poznała kulturę, historię i język Kwami. Z biegiem czasu, Kwami bardzo przywiązał się do swojej strażniczki i gdy ta została Wielką Opiekunką, było zazdrosne, że nie poświęca mu już tyle uwagi co wcześniej. Moce i umiejętności Po przemianie Zabb utracił znaczną część swoich mocy, a te które mu pozostały uwięzione zostały w Miraculum. Dopiero po połączeniu z nim, Zabb może obdarzyć posiadacza magicznego artefaktu niezwykłymi zdolnościami. Umiejętności, które mu pozostały to między innymi: *'Poskromienie' - super zdolność Drzewołaza, może on dzięki niej unieruchomić wybraną przez siebie osobę na pięć minut. Gdy czar ustaje, posiadacz Miraculum Drzewołaza wraca do swej normalnej formy. *'Skoczność' - obdarzony mocą Kwami drzewołaza jest w stanie bardzo daleko i wysoko skakać. *'Szybkość i zwinność' - osoba po przemianie w Drzewołaza ak Niebieską Żabę, staje się znacznie szybsza i zwinniejsza niż jest w naturze, jest też nieco bardziej giętka i odporna na ciosy. *'Umiejętność walki' - po przemianie, bohater zyskuje również umiejętności bojowe, wzrasta mu koordynacja i nabywa zdolności posługiwania się lassem. *'Zdolność wspinania się na ściany' - kolejną zdolnością jaką przejmuje każdy kolejny Drzewołaz, jest umiejętność chodzenia po pionowych powierzchniach. Osoba przemieniona potrafi przyklejać się do ścian, a nawet sufitów. Jedynymi nabytymi mocami wróżkowego Zabba, jest umiejętność latania i przechodzenia przez ściany. Dzięki temu Kwami niejednokrotnie, udało się wywinąć z kłopotów, w które się uprzednio wpakowało. Przed przemianą thumb|250px Wygląd Nim Zabb został "wróżką" jego aparycja znacznie różniła się od obecnego stanu rzeczy. Wyglądem przypominał człowieka płci męskiej. Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, oraz umięśniony. Jego głowa była okrągła z prostokątną szczęką, miał też bardzo wyraźnie zarysowany, prosty nos, oraz duże usta. Jedynie oczy były takie same jak obecnie - czarne, niczym węgielki. Zabb nie miał włosów, jego głowę pokrywały jedynie czarne plamy podobnie jak główkę wróżkowego Zabba. Skóra Kwami drzewołaza była cała jasno niebieska i usiana czarnymi kropeczkami i łatami. Podobnie jak po przemianie, była bardzo śliska. Na co dzień Kwami ubierało jednolicie niebieski kombinezon, nieco ciemniejszy niż jego skóra. Kombinezon nie miał rękawów i kończył się na łydkach. Na ręce ubierał natomiast ciemnobrązowe rękawice, a w pasie na również brązowym pasku przywiązane miał czarne lasso, czasem również srebrny miecz. Zabb, podobnie jak inne Kwami, nie nosił obuwia. Charakter Przed Wielką Wojną Kwami charakter Zabba, był nieco inny. Był on bardziej odważny i pewny siebie, a także niezwykle waleczny i heroiczny. Z powodu swej przypadłości, raczej unikał kontaktu z innymi. Był samotnikiem. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie miał przyjaciół. Potrafił nawiązywać bardzo długotrwałe i zażyłe relacje. Podobnie jak obecnie cechowała go bystrość i duży rozsądek, ale i upór, i sceptycyzm. Zazwyczaj zachowywał duży dystans i powściągliwość. Moce i umiejętności Nim Zabb stał się wróżkiem, był znacznie potężniejszy. Prócz tego, że cechowała go niezwykła szybkość, zwinność, koordynacja i odporność na ciosy, Zabb bardzo dobrze walczył nie tylko wręcz, ale i bronią białą. Potrafił również świetnie władać lassem. Dodatkowo, umiał wspinać się po ścianach przyklejając się do nich, oraz bardzo wysoko i daleko skakać. Był bardzo spostrzegawczy i zręczny. Szybko umiał zorientować się w sytuacji i zareagować. Świetnie pływał oraz umiał wstrzymać oddech nawet na godzinę. Dodatkowo jego skóra wydzielała śmiertelnie trujący jad. Przez to, każdy kto dotknął odsłoniętej części ciała Zabba, mógł umrzeć. Z tego powodu, mimo dość dobrych relacji, niewiele osób było chętnych spędzać z nim czas. Relacje Edith Frasinati Zabb o Edith= Z pozoru mogłoby się wydawać, że Edith i Zabb nie przepadają ze sobą. Kwami często lubi dokuczać swojej opiekunce, wypominając jej jakim to ona jest derpem i porównując ją do jej „porządnych” przodków. Często wdaje się z nią w kłótnie, gdyż przez różne charaktery (jego sceptycyzm i znudzenie, kontra jej żywiołowość i optymizm), dochodzi między nimi do różnicy zdań. Kwami na złość lubi nazywać ją Żabą, mimo iż sam zamieszkuje tak naprawdę Miraculum drzewołaza pospolitego. Pomimo tych ich sprzeczek, Kwami bardzo zależy na Edith. Zna niemalże jej wszystkie sekrety, wie z kim się przyjaźni, co pisze w internecie, kiedy chodzi na wagarki i zna treść jej fanfików. Jest z nią bardzo zżyty a najlepiej można się o tym przekonać w opowiadaniu „W świecie fan-fiction”. |-|Edith o Zabbie= Dziewczyna jest bardzo przywiązana do swojego Kwami. Jest przyzwyczajona do jego ciągłych „humorków” i narzekań. Traktuje go jak dobrego przyjaciela i nie ma nic przeciwko temu by wiedział o niej wszytko. Często oglądają razem filmy i jedzą razem frytki. Edith nazywa Zabba Rzekotką (co go niezmiernie irytuje), ale nie dlatego aby zrobić mu na złość – po prostu uważa, że to imię do niego pasuje i, jak na ironię, nie potrafi zapamiętać słowa „Zabb” (pomimo tego, że jest krótsze i łatwiejsze niż „Rzekotka”. Odda Zabb i Odda znają się od zarania dziejów i niemal od początku wykazywali w stosunku do siebie bardzo zażyłe relacje. Podczas gdy Odda jawnie okazywała swe uczucia względem Zabba, ten miał wyraźny problem z przejawianiem emocji w stosunku do niej. Swą zażyłość względem niej ujawniał przez troskę i branie udziału w jej „przygodach”, by mieć ją na oku. thumb|left|300px W czasie Wielkiej Wojny Kwami stali po jednej stronie. Odda należała do oddziałów dowodzonych przez Zabba. Kwami niejednokrotnie wyratowało ją z nie lada opresji, ocalając jej życie. Zabb był gotów poświęcić dla niej swe istnienie, by tylko nie stała się jej krzywda. Po zakończeniu wojny i przemianie we wróżki, ich drogi się rozeszły. Co jakiś czas, spotykali się przypadkiem, jednak było to jedynie kilkuminutowe widzenia. Odda często miała tendencje do wspominania, starych czasów, kiedy ich spotkania były codziennością. Zabb tymczasem starał się nie wracać pamięcią do Oddy, gdyż rozłąka z nią była dla niego bardzo bolesna. Mimo mijającego czasu ich uczucia nie bledły. Oboje wciąż żywią do siebie silne emocje i zależy im na sobie. Odda jest bardzo oddana i lojalna w stosunku do Zabba, nie kryje przed nim co do niego czuje. Zabb otacza przyjaciółkę wyjątkową troską, jednak stara trzymać emocje na wodzy. 'Plagg' thumb|300px Plagg i Zabb od początku byli wiernymi druhami. Dlatego gdy tylko Plagg opowiedział się przeciw Tikki, Kwami Drzewołaza stanęło po jego stronie. Zabb do samego końca stał za Plaggiem murem, mimo iż nie popierał pomysł jakiejkolwiek wojny. Był bardzo lojalny i oddany w stosunku do Plagga, który był jego gaomo (ktoś za kim się podąża). Kwami Chaosu natomiast miało do Zabba niezwykłe zaufanie. Cenił sobie jego zdanie i niejednokrotnie radził. Gdy Plagg zawarł z Tikki pokój, Zabb był nielicznym z tych, którzy z pokorą przyjęli wymierzoną im karę. Uszanował decyzję swego gaomo i nie ważył się jej podważyć. Po przemianie, podobnie jak z resztą Kwami, ich drogi się rozeszły. Przez długi czas nie mieli ze sobą stałego kontaktu, spotkali się dopiero przy poznaniu się Czarnego Kota i Drzewołaz. Mimo iż obecnie czasem się widują, nie wracają do starych czasów, gdyż dla obu są one zbyt bolesne. Poogo Zabb był jedynym przyjacielem Poogo i jedyną osobą zdolną z nim wytrzymać. Kwami było jednym z nielicznych, przed którymi drzwi Po stały otworem. Mogło przyjść do niego o każdej porze i liczyć na jego wsparcie. Drzewołaz często udawał się do niego po pomoc i radę. Zawsze gdy Zabb miał jakiś problem Po, choć niechętnie odrywając się od pracy, pomagał mu. Było to spowodowane głównie tym iż wiedział, że Zabb szczerze go podziwia, co bardzo mu się podobało. Kwami Pandy starało się również odnaleźć sposób, by sprawić, że jad jego przyjaciela stanie się niegroźny. Było to swego rodzaju wyzwanie, dla wszechwiedzącego Kwami. Zarówno Poogo jak i Zabb darzyli się sporym zaufaniem. Wiedzieli, że mogą na siebie liczyć. Nie spędzali ze sobą wiele czasu, jednak zawsze gdy Zabb odwiedzał swego przyjaciela, ten z chęcią i dumą dzielił się swymi osiągnięciami i odkryciami. On jako pierwszy dowiedział się, że Po rozwinął w sobie bardzo silną zdolność telepatii. Z wybuchem Wielkiej Wojny Kwami, ich relacje nieznacznie ucierpiały. Ponieważ opowiedzieli się po przeciwnych stronach, ich kontakt niemal całkowicie się zerwał. Nie mogli się już dużej widywać i dzielić przemyśleniami. Mimo to nie stali się wobec siebie wrogo nastawieni, a gdy przyszło im się mierzyć, często jeden oszczędzał drugiego. Po zakończonych zmaganiach, nie mieli okazji się spotkać, jednak Zabb nadal darzył Po ogromnym szacunkiem i był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny za wszystko co dla niego zrobił. Poogo również miał w pamięci jedyną istotę zdolną z nim wytrzymać z własnej woli i bezsprzecznie wierzył w jego przyjaźń, i oddanie. Nadal był gotów służyć mu pomocą i radą. Dodatkowe informacje *Uwielbia jeść frytki. *Jest kiepskim kucharzem. *Podczas wizyt w kuchni, zawsze zostawia po sobie bałagan. *Ma zakaz wstępu do kuchni. *Ma lęk wysokości i boi się latać samolotem. Cytaty Edith: Znów zaplątałeś się we włosy? Zabb: Tak. ~Derpy roku Zabb: Wiesz, lubię Jeanne. Edith: Wspominałeś. Z kilkanaście razy. Pamiętam jak za pierwszym razem się prawie popłakałeś "Jeanne, ja cię lubię. Przepraszam, że wyjadłem całe frytki. Błagam nie powierzaj mnie tej obcej dziewczynie. To chodząca klęska." A moja babcia na to "Nie mów tak, to moja wnuczka." A ty na to "Więc wiesz najlepiej jaka ona jest". Babcia "Świetnie wiem, w końcu trafił swój na swego. Musiałam cię znosić przez pięćdziesiąt lat. Niech teraz młoda się z tobą pomęczy." Zabb: Jak wspominałem, lubię Jeanne. ~Derpy roku Zabb: Słuchasz mnie w ogóle? Edith: Mhm. Zabb: Chomik gra na ukulele ponieważ sarna kaszalot. Edith: Mhm. Zabb: Słuchasz mnie? Edith: Mhm. Zabb: No chyba nie, bo właśnie powiedziałem coś bez sensu, a ty mi przytaknęłaś. ~Derpy roku Zabb: Żabo! Żabo gdzież ty! Ed! Wyszła beze mnie? Znowu? Dostanie za swoje, jak się będzie musiała zmienić w to Żabsko, a mnie nie będzie w pobliżu. Nauczy się, że o Zabbie się nie zapomina. ~W świecie Fan-Fiction Zabb: Witam piękne żabie panie! Zwą mnie Zabb! A czy wy byłybyście łaskawe zdradzić mi swoje imię? ~W świecie Fan-Fiction Zabb: Nie wiem czy o mnie słyszałyście, ale jestem Kwami. Przemieniam pewną derpowatą osobę, w dość sprawną superbohaterkę. Samą Niebieską Żabę. Tak, tak. Razem tworzymy wspaniały duet. Oczywiście jego wspaniałość to tylko i wyłącznie moja zasługa. ~W świecie Fan-Fiction Galeria Jednostrzałowce.png Nieobecni.png Niewolni.png Wiosna_z_Kwami.png Spotkanie.png Edith Frasinati-XDemon666.png|Praca wykonana przez XDemon666. Zabb w opowiadaniach Niepowstrzymani *Derpy roku *Derp na Biedroblogu *W świecie Fan-Fiction *Echo przeszłości *Zabawa w bohatera *Dzieje Plaggi i Ed *Mistrz kierownicy *Nieplanowana przygoda z Mary Sue Fineasz i Ferb & Miraculum *Operacja: "Moranica" Zakochany Ślązak *Ślązak w wielkim mieście Inne *Fineasz i Ferb & Miraculum: Operacja: "Pocałunek w Paryżu" *Histogariusz *Biały kot Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Fanon: Miraculum Kategoria:Fanon: Miraculum - OC